segafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Akira Yuki
thumb |Akira}} es un personaje ficticio y mascota de los videojuegos de lucha de la saga Virtua Fighter desarrollados por Sega. Su estilo de lucha es Bājíquán, un arte marcial chino (pronunciado "Hakkyoku-ken" en japonés). En lugar de buscar victorias, Akira ingresa al torneo para perfeccionar sus técnicas de Bājíquán y entender de qué se trata la "verdadera lucha". Él era amigo de la infancia de Aoi Umenokoji. Además, ha tenido rivalidades feroces con luchadores como Goh Hinogami y Jean Kujo, y especialmente Kage-Maru. También es amigo y rival de Wolf Hawkfield. Es el ganador oficial del Segundo Torneo Mundial de Lucha (Virtua Fighter 2). :Perfil *'Seiyū': Takenobu Mitsuyoshi (VF), Shin'ichirō Miki (VF2-en adelante), Jay Momet (Virtua Quest; inglés), Tony Schnur (anime; inglés) *'Nacimiento': 23 de septiembre de 1968 *'Lugar de nacimiento': Japón *'Altura': 176 cm (VF), 180 cm (VF2-en adelante) *'Peso': 76 kg (VF), 79 kg (VF2-en adelante) *'Tipo de sangre': O *'Medidas': Busto 113 cm, cintura 90 cm, cadera 94 cm (VF) Busto 115 cm, cintura 90 cm, cadera 94 cm (VF2-en adelante) *'Estilo': Bājíquán (Hakkyoku-ken) Biografía Virtua Fighter Bājíquán es una de las artes marciales chinas más importantes. Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, el ejército japonés desarrolló sus propias técnicas para mejorar la capacidad de combate de su infantería. Akira Yuki es el nieto del hombre que desarrolló estas técnicas. Akira se desempeña como instructor asistente en Yuki Budokan (el dōjō de su familia), y es conocido por su naturaleza instintiva e impulsiva. Él también puede ser algo ingenuo e inmoderado. Después de completar su entrenamiento bajo la tutela de su abuelo a la edad de 23 años, se marchó en una misión para probar sus habilidades. Dos años más tarde, cuando recibió la noticia del primer Torneo Mundial de Lucha, decidió ingresar y probar sus habilidades. Virtua Fighter 2 Akira es la única persona a la que se le entrega el arte marcial definitivo de Bājíquán. Al darse cuenta de que la última vez carecía de experiencia; Akira ahora está probando los resultados del entrenamiento y la práctica del año pasado. Durante el último torneo, Akira se mostró demasiado "entusiasta" y su actitud fue recibida con mucha desaprobación. Fue derrotado y humillado por Kage-Maru, y ahora guarda rencor contra él. Virtua Fighter 3 Al darse cuenta de que carecía de experiencia por su fracaso para ganar el primer Torneo Mundial de Lucha, Akira realizó rigurosos entrenamientos para prepararse para el segundo Torneo Mundial de Lucha. Regresó a casa con el trofeo del segundo torneo. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de proclamar su victoria, su abuelo le dijo: "No te halagues. Todavía no has dominado nada". Para responder a la pregunta: "¿qué es la verdadera fuerza?", Akira decidió luchar en el torneo una vez más. En el tercer Torneo Mundial de Lucha, sus intenciones principales fueron demostrarle a su abuelo y a él mismo "la verdadera fuerza". Virtua Fighter 4 Después de que Akira no pudo ganar el torneo, regresó a Japón y le contó a su abuelo los decepcionantes resultados. Con más estímulo de su abuelo, Akira decide continuar su entrenamiento en las montañas. Esta vez, Akira entrenó más duro que nunca, mientras intentaba entender exactamente qué es realmente el "verdadero poder". Sin embargo, mientras entrenaba, recibió una invitación para el cuarto Torneo Mundial de Lucha. Decide unirse al torneo para probar las nuevas habilidades que aprendió y tratar de encontrar el poder "real" dentro de él. Virtua Fighter 5 Después de perder contra Kage-Maru en el cuarto Torneo Mundial de Lucha, Akira regresó a las montañas para entrenar más duro que nunca. Empezó a dudar de su entrenamiento previo y no podía entender cómo había sido derrotado. Un día vio una hoja flotando corriente abajo y contuvo la respiración mientras giraba fácilmente alrededor de una roca, evitandola prolijamente, y continuando flotando sobre el flujo. De repente entendió que había estado resistiendo el flujo y reanudó su entrenamiento con renovada confianza. Poco después, decidió unirse al quinto Torneo Mundial de Lucha. "Ahora debería ser capaz de resistir y más en su contra". Virtua Fighter Kids En este videojuego Akira es representado como un niño (de 6 a 8 años) y vive en el dōjō en el que trabaja, Yuki Budokan. En su secuencia FMV pelea con un guerrero gigante que quiere profanar el dōjō, lo que resulta en un gran agujero en la pared del dōjō. Decidido a arreglar el desorden antes de que sus padres regresen a casa, lo martilla pero accidentalmente se aplasta el pulgar. Apariciones en otros videojuegos Fighters Megamix Akira apareció con todo el plantel de luchadores del videojuego Virtua Fighter 2 en este videojuego para Sega Saturn. Junto con Kids' Sarah, Kids' Akira es un personaje disponible desbloqueable. En la secuencia de introducción, se lo ve peleando contra Bahn. Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing Akira, junto con Jacky Bryant, aparecieron juntos como personajes disponibles en este videojuego de carreras crossover. Jacky conduce el "Red Lightning" inspirado en el vidoejuego OutRun, mientras Akira es su pasajero. Dead or Alive 5 Akira aparece en este videojuego de lucha de la saga Dead or Alive junto con Sarah Bryant y Pai Chan como parte de una asociación con Sega y los desarrolladores del videojuego, Koei Tecmo & Team Ninja. Project × Zone Akira aparece junto con Pai Chan en este videojuego RPG crossover para Nintendo 3DS, con personajes de Capcom, Namco Bandai y Sega. Dengeki Bunko: Fighting Climax En la versión arcade de este videojuego de lucha 2D, Akira aparece como un jefe junto con Pai Chan como su personaje de ayuda. Aparentemente, la versión personaje jefe de Akira en arcade resulta ser una entidad malévola de Zetsumu, que adopta la forma de otros luchadores Dengeki Bunko y luego Akira, con el Akira real se puede jugar en la versión para plataforma del videojuego junto con la Pai real, así como seguido por Selvaria Bles y su personaje asistente, Alicia Melchiotte del videojuego Valkyria Chronicles, también desarrollado por Sega. En la versión para plataforma, se puede desbloquear cuando el jugador termine el escenario sin Climax Art para luchar contra él en Arcade Mode, aunque no puede ser seleccionado tanto en Arcade como en Dream Duel hasta Ignition, donde el Arcade Mode original y Dream Duel se convierten en un solo Arcade. Es probable que Akira sea uno de los pocos personajes del tipo shotokan en el videojuego, aunque la apariencia de Akira parece el personaje shotokan original de Capcom de la saga Street Fighter, Ryu. Uno de sus movimientos se asocia con su saga de origen y el videojuego Dead or Alive 5 (y sus actualizaciones), excepto que algunas de sus propiedades de daño son diferentes entre ambas áreas de juego de combate. Es un personaje único para jugar, a diferencia del área de videojuegos de lucha 3D, es un personaje amigable de usar, uno de los dos personajes (otro es Rentaro) para tener un movimiento de comando, puede realizar combo aire solo sin ayuda o movimientos EX (como Kirino y Rentaro etc.), tiene varios movimientos especiales diferentes, como Dante en Marvel vs. Capcom 3 (y su última actualización) (excepto la versión aérea de Renkantai), incluso tiene dos movimientos EX solo como Shura Haoh Koukazan y Youhou. Siendo un personaje que no tiene movimientos de tipo proyectil (seguro para Hougeki Unshin Soukoshou), rara vez se centra en castigos de ataque terrestre de corto alcance, de forma similar a su combo de estilo de juego en el área de juego de lucha 3D. La mayoría de las propiedades de daño de sus movimientos son en su mayoría ataques y derribadores oponentes. Sus rasgos de juego son similares a los de Akatsuki en Under Night In-Birth: Exe Late, como ser un personaje de Shoto que solo tiene un paso rápido. En una nota lateral, su Air B, combo de captura Kaiko, versión MAX de Koboku, Hougeki Unshin Soukoshou Climax Art 3er Hit/ ki-blast de Sosho y un nuevo Climax Art Yuki-ryu Hakkyoku-ken Hiden Guren · Hozan son únicos en este juego . Si se activa Trump Card, Akira realizará una combinación infinita de cadenas normales. Antes de la actualización de la versión 1.21 de la consola, estaba aparentemente roto, mientras que Mouko Kouhazan y Jouhou Senshou eran las únicas movidas especiales que aparecían, su Air C era Renkantai antes de degradarse a Tankyaku / Utankyaku, Shura Haoh Koukazan era la primera estrella de Mouko Kouhazan, Teishitsu Dantai fue el único movimiento de Impact Skill, y Hougeki Unshin Soukoshou no tuvo invuln. inicio similar a las propiedades de daño de su juego de lucha original en 3D y fue el único Arte Climax. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U "Akira Wig" y "Akira Outfit" son objetos contenido de descarga (DLC) para el Mii Fighter en este videojuego de lucha crossover de Nintendo. Se basan en su aparición en el primer videojuego Virtua Fighter original. Project × Zone 2 Akira también aparece en la secuela del anterior videojuego RPG crossover para Nintendo 3DS, esta vez junto con Kage-Maru. Otras multimedias Virtua Fighter (anime) En la adaptación anime de la saga Virtua Fighter, a diferencia de su homólogo de videojuegos, Akira disfruta alegremente comiendo mucha comida y relajándose. Tiene varias frases que se han vuelto bastante icónicas entre el fandom de la saga. Fue interpretado por Shin'ichirō Miki en japonés (el mismo seiyū que interpreta su voz en el videojuego Virtua Fighter 2 y en adelante) y por Tony Schnur en inglés. Akira pelea solo cuando ve que la gente se mete en problemas, pero a menudo se mete en problemas menores, como cuando accidentalmente toca los senos de Sarah Bryant o cuando le da un beso a Pai Chan (lo que resulta en una paliza). A lo largo de la serie, Akira y Pai comienzan a tener sentimientos fuertes el uno por el otro. Después de ser enviado lejos por su abuelo (debido a que Akira ganó muchos torneos, pero con esto, se olvidó de lo que es la verdadera lucha, y como resultado, ya no podía ver las ocho estrellas en el cielo), se embarca en un viaje, esperando ver una vez más estas estrellas. Después de ser derrotado por Kage-Maru, cuando Eva Durix se va con Sarah, toma en consideración lo que su abuelo le dijo sobre pelear. En la segunda temporada, vive junto con su abuelo en Japón, cuando estaba a punto de volver a enfrentarse con Kage-Maru, fue atacado por los ninjas de Oni-Maru, justo después de que Pai, Jacky y sus amigos fueron a visitarlo. Después de derrotar a Dural Gold y Eva Durix, al final de la segunda temporada logra ver una vez más las ocho estrellas. Frases Previo al combate *よしッ！ 来いッ！(Yoshi! Koi!) — ¡De acuerdo! ¡Adelante! *この時を待ってたぜ！(Kono toki-wo matteta-ze!) — ¡He estado esperando este momento! *時は来た、いくぞ！ハ！(Toki-wa kita. Iku-zo! Ha!) — El tiempo ha llegado. ¡Vamos! ¡Ah! *よしッ、いくぞ！(Yoshi, iku-zo!) — ¡De acuerdo! ¡Vamos! (VF5FS) Durante el combate *甘い！(Amai!) — ¡Mal movimiento! *うちだぜ！(Uchi-da-ze!) — ¡Ven a buscarlo! Victoria *十年早いんだよォ！(Jū-nen hayain da yo!) — ¡Te faltan/adelantaste diez años demasiado pronto! *まだまだー！！(Mada mada!) — ¡No hemos terminado todavía! *再戦したくば来い！(Saisen shitakuba koi!) — ¡Si quieres una revancha, adelante! *オラ オラ オラ！！(Ora ora ora!!) — ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! (VF5FS) *よしッ！ (Yoshi!) --- OK! (VF5, VF5R) Objeto de victoria *再戦わいつでも受ける！(Saisen-wa itsudemo ukeru!) — ¡Estoy preparado para una revancha en cualquier momento! Lanza de Cruz Danzante *もっと俺を熱くさせてくれ！(Motto ore-wo atsuku sasete-kure!) — ¡Tienes que encenderme más que eso! Espada Hakkyoku; Bandera *よしゃー！(Yosha!) — ¡Bien! *オラ オラ オラ！！(Ora ora ora!!) — ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! Bandera, Pelota Derrota *これ以上何が足りないのか…？(Kore ijō'' nani-ga tarinai-no-ka…'') — ¿Qué más es lo que estoy fallando...? Segunda chance *勝負だ！(Shōbu-da!) — ¡Vamos a luchar! Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax Batalla *猛攻！(Mōkō!) — ¡Embestida! *白虎！(Byakko!) — ¡Tigre blanco! *連環腿！(Renkantai!) — ¡Ataque Patada Cadena! *修羅覇王靠華山！(Shura-haō kōkazan!) — ¡Masacre del Rey de la Montaña! *上歩！(Jōhō!) — Superior Stride! *開跨！(Kaiko!) — Open Step Astride! *虎撲！(Kobuko!) — Tiger Rush! *揚炮！(Yōhō!) — Scatter Shot! *貼山靠！(Tenzankō!) — Persistent Mountain! *提膝弾腿！(Teishitsu Dantai!) — Bullet Kick! *鉄山靠！(Tetsuzankō!) — Iron Mountain Attack! Card *オラ オラ！(Ora ora!) — Come on, come on! Break *心意把！(Shin'iha!) — Shape-Will Throw! Throw *筋あり！(Sujiari!) — Right there! Throw *究極奥義！崩撃雲身双虎掌！(Kyūkyoku ōgi! Hōgeki Unshin Sōkoshō!) — Secret Technique! Double Tiger Palm! *あんたお神酒ある！受けてみよ！オラ オラ オラァァァァ！！！オラァァァァ！！！(Anta o miki aru! Ukete-miyo! Ora ora ORAAAAA!!! UUURRAAAA!!!) — Here's your sacred sake! Too slow! Ora ora ORAAAAA!!! UUURRAAAA!!! Dañado *何？！(Nani?!) — What?! Bloqueo *なかなか！(Naka naka!) — Good! Tech *なかなかやる。(Naka naka yaru.) — Pretty good. *ここからがご番だ！(Koko kara ga goban da!) — I'm just getting started! *やるな。(Yaru na.) — Not bad. *へぇ！(He~e!) — Heh! *甘いぜ！(Amai ze!) - Watch it! *甘いぞ！(Amai zo!) — Bad move! Tech Wake-Up *過ぎだ！(Sugi da!) — Very good! *まだまだー！！(Mada mada!) — I was just getting started! *ここからだ！(Koko kara da!) — I'm right here! Dash/Run *未だ！(Ima da!) — Now! *行くぞ！(Iku zo!) — Let's go! Burst *そこまでだ！(Soko made da!) — That's far enough! *八極拳の極意！(Hakkyoku-Ken no Gokui!) — Secret of Bājíquán! *笑ないし！(Wara nai shi!) — Don't make me laugh! Assist Call *任せただ！(Maka se ta da!) — I'm counting on you! *今事処置！(Ima koto shochi!) — Now its the time! *本気で行くぞ！ (Honkide iku zo!) - Let's get serious! Victoria *まだ終わりじゃなえか？付かぜ！(Mada owari ja nae ka? Tsuka ze!) — Still not giving up yet? Get up! *本気でかかってきてだ！(Honkide kakatte kite da!) — Fight seriously! *二十年早いんだよォ！(Ni Jūnen hayainda yo!) — Try again in 20 years!/You are 20 years too early! K.O. *つー…つよい…(Tsu-… tsuyoi…) — So… strong… KO *俺の八極拳だ…！！(Ore no Hakkyoku-Ken da…!!) — My poweful Bājíquán is.…!! KO Música de escenario Virtua Fighter OST Theme of Akira Virtua Fighter 2 OST Ride The Tiger (Theme of Akira) Virtua Fighter Kids OST Theme of Akira Virtua Fighter 3tb OST Theme of Akira Curiosidades *Akira es uno de los tres luchadores en ganar un Torneo Mundial de Lucha. Los otros son Lau Chan y Kage-Maru. *La frase característica de Akira es , que se podría traducir aproximadamente como "¡Te faltan/adelantaste diez años demasiado pronto!". Ha usado esta frase en todos los videojuegos de la saga ''Virtua Fighter desde el videojuego Virtua Fighter original e incluso en un comercial japonés para el videojuego Virtua Fighter 3tb. Eileen y Pai Chan usan variaciones de esta misma frase. Akira también usa esta frase durante su propio trailer para el videojuego Dead or Alive 5 (2012). *El creador de la saga Dead or Alive y antiguo empleado de Tecmo, Tomonobu Itagaki, ha declarado que Akira es la inspiración para el personaje Kokoro de aquella saga que debutó en el videojuego Dead or Alive 4 (2005), estrenado en 2005, más de una década después del debut de Akira en el videojuego Virtua Fighter original. Ella también usa el estilo Bājíquán como su disciplina de combate, pero se parece mucho a Aoi Umenokoji también por el hecho de que parece inocente y recatada. En el trailer del videojuego Dead or Alive 5 para el evento E3 2012, Akira desafía a Kokoro a un duelo, que ella acepta. *En general, se sabe que Akira es uno de los personajes más difíciles de dominar en la saga Virtua Fighter. **Sin embargo, en el videojuego Dead or Alive 5 y sus actualizaciones de expansión, se le hizo un poco más fácil de manejar. *Una primera versión de Akira fue descubierta en noviembre de 2016 en el primer videojuego Virtua Fighter. Según su biografía, el apellido de Akira iba a ser 'Ryuzaki'.https://tcrf.net/Virtua_Fighter_(Arcade) Galería Vídeos Virtua Fighter 5 FS - Video Movelist - Akira Yuki Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown Akira Yuki Longplay 60FPS Referencias Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Virtua Fighter